Concours
by nov-ambre
Summary: Akame. Yaoi. Un affrontement entre Jin et Kame qui entraine les Kat-tun dans une situation désastreuse en plein concert. Mais cette situation profitera au moins aux fans  et plus si affinités . Que le plus sexy gagne! K  par précaution.


Les KAT-TUN ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas (ils ont déjà un contrat avec la Johnny's entertainment) et cette histoire relève entièrement de mon imagination. Les caractères de chacun ne sont que pure fiction.

* * *

**CONCOURS**

- ARRETE DE TE LA JOUER SOLO ! JE TE RAPPELLE QUE NOUS SOMMES UN GROUPE ! UN GROUPE ! ON DOIT SE SOUTENIR BORDEL, PAS S'ENFONCER !

- UN GROUPE ? TE FOUS PAS DE MOI JE NE VOIS QU'UN PAUVRE TYPE QUI PREND SON PIED EN JOUANT AU PETIT CHEF.

- TU PARLES DE MOI LÀ ? C'EST VRAIMENT COMME ÇA QUE TU ME VOIS?

Kamenashi n'en revenait pas. Il savait très bien que Jin ne pouvait pas le supporter, ce n'était un secret pour personne, mais là ce n'était plus de la haine, c'était du mépris. Son cœur se serra, il essayait pourtant de faire de son mieux pour que le groupe puisse mieux fonctionner en tenant compte des habitudes de chacun (les cours de boxe d'Ueda, le drama que tournait actuellement Junnosuke, les matchs de foot que s'organisaient Koki et Nakamaru…et les soirée de Jin qui ne lui permettaient pas d'être en état de travailler avant 9 heures dans ses bons jours.). Quant à lui, il avait abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée de céder à ses désirs. Après tout, qui se souciait du fait qu'à chaque fois qu'il se couchait tard, il avait des migraines pas possible le lendemain. S'il avait voulut imposer son rythme de travail, ils auraient fait commencer tout le monde à six heures pour qu'ils aient leurs après-midi libres. Mais le groupe n'aurait jamais tenu…ou plutôt Jin n'aurait jamais tenu, et sans Jin, ce n'était plus les KAT-TUN.

Dans la loge voisine, Nakamaru et Koki se regardaient avec un air de déjà vu…ils étaient en train de répéter une dernière fois leur duo de la soirée lorsqu'ils avaient entendu les premiers cris.

- Ils recommencent, murmura Tanaka entre deux cris avec lassitude.

- Il faudrait peut-être que quelqu'un les sépare avant qu'ils commencent à se taper dessus sérieusement…lui répondit Nakamaru.

- Effectivement, la dernière fois, on a été obligé de faire porter un chapeau et des lunettes à Jin pendant tout le concert pour masquer son œil au beur noir.

- SI JE N'ÉTAIS PAS LÀ, LE GROUPE SERAIT MORT DEPUIS LONGTEMPS ! JE SUIS LE SEUL À ÊTRE SÉRIEUX ICI !

- SÉRIEUX ? MOI JE DIRAIS PLUTÔT COINCÉ !

- PARCE QUE JE NE SAUTE PAS SUR TOUT CE QUI BOUGE ? EXCUSE MOI DE PRÉFÉRER RÉFLÉCHIR AVEC MA TÊTE PLUTÔT QU'AVEC MA BITE !

- ENFOIRÉ !

Koki ouvrit la porte de la loge de Jin et Kame.

- Vous en faites du bruit…je ne suis pas sûr que brailler comme ça soit un bon échauffement de voix, annonça-t-il avec une décontraction qu'il était bien loin de ressentir.

Kame se renfrogna.

- Désolé, mais quand je vois que Jin se pointe à midi alors qu'on avait rendez-vous à neuf heure et qu'il me demande pourquoi je fais la gueule, j'ai du mal à rester calme.

Le ton était redescendu mais on était encore loin du Kame agréable et souriant qui essayait par tous les moyens de détendre le groupe avant les concerts. Koki savait qu'à partir de ce moment là, il entrait en terrain miné, au moindre faux pas…il n'imaginait même pas les conséquences que ça pourrait avoir. _Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui doit me charger de ce genre de négociations?… Ah oui, c'est vrai, la dernière fois que Nakamaru avait essayé, Akanishi est parti six mois aux Etats Unis…_

- Peut-être qu'il avait une bonne raison…murmura-t-il timidement.

- La même que d'habitude, la fille avec qui il a couché hier soir était trop belle pour qu'il se lève sans se la taper une dernière fois.

- T'es jaloux? Toi aussi tu voudrais te taper des jolies petites japonaises? Laisse tomber, t'es trop coincé pour elles.

Koki jugea bon d'intervenir de nouveau.

- Vous êtes déjà les deux membres du groupe les plus appréciés, vous n'allez pas vous disputer pour quelque chose d'aussi futile ! S'exclama-t-il en faisant bien attention de garder un ton neutre _ne pas faire exploser la mine…surtout ne pas faire exploser la mine…_

- BONNE IDÉE ! Cria alors Kazuya.

- Hein? S'étonnèrent Jin et Tanaka d'une même voix.

- Au concert de ce soir, affrontons nous.

- Pardon? Koki n'en revenait pas, c'était bien Kazuya qui venait de proposer qu'ils « s'affrontent » ce soir sur la scène…le Kame qui s'arrangeait toujours pour éviter les débordements en public…_putain, je viens de subir un attentat hallucinogène sans m'en rendre compte, merde._

Kazuya s'autorisa un petit sourire devant l'air ahuri de ses deux collègues.

- Nous sommes dans la ville réputée comme étant la plus froide durant les concerts. Voyons lequel de nous deux la réchauffera le plus.

- Comment ça? Demanda Jin, dubitatif.

- Comme c'est le dernier concert de notre tournée, et que nous sommes dans une salle plus petite que d'habitude avec un public calme, ils ont décidé de l'enregistrer. Il suffira d'écouter l'enregistrement pour savoir qui les fait crier le plus fort.

- Stupide! La Johnny va nous tuer si on tente un truc pareil, répondit Jin en balayant de la main la proposition de Kamenashi, au grand soulagement de Koki, qui commençait sérieusement à se demander jusqu'où ils étaient prêts à aller pour satisfaire leur besoin de compétition. Mais c'était sans compter l'esprit manipulateur de Kazuya et le célèbre Bakanishi…

- Tu as peur? T'as raison, je pense que tu n'avais pas la moindre chance de l'emporter, tu es trop froid pour espérer séduire le public. J'aurais gagné haut la main.

- Froid? Tu vas voir si tu me trouve toujours aussi froid ce soir! Mais je veux que le perdant devienne l'esclave de l'autre pendant un mois. Ainsi tu te rendras compte de ce que ça fait d'être constamment sous les ordres de quelqu'un.

- C'est plutôt toi qui va découvrir ce que ça fait d'être réellement mon esclave!

Face à eux, Koki gémit…pourquoi Jin était-il si facile à manipuler? Dès que son 'honneur' mal placé était en jeu, son cerveau se mettait sur off et il fonçait, comme le crétin qu'il était, dans le premier défi qu'on lui lançait. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que ces deux têtes de mule resteraient un minimum concentrées sur le concert…et ce n'était pas gagné, car si Kame avait pour qualité de toujours se lancer à fond dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait, cette aptitude pouvait devenir un réel inconvénient dans ce genre de cas.

Il quitta leur loge pour rejoindre la sienne, tenir au courant Nakamaru des derniers événements et lui expliquer le problème auquel ils allaient être confronté dans la soirée.

Jin et Kame étaient arrivés en avance au maquillage; aussi quand les quatre autres membres du groupe étaient entrés dans la pièce, une ambiance glaciale régnait déjà. C'est presque avec joie qu'ils les virent sortir de la pièce un quart d'heure plus tard. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres de Nakamaru.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore fait? Demanda Ueda.

- Ils se sont engueulés mais cette fois, Koki est arrivé à temps pour les arrêter…

- Ouais enfin du coup ils ont décidé de se départager au concert de ce soir et c'est nous qui allons trinquer, compléta son partenaire de duo.

- Comment ça? Demanda Junnosuke en fronçant les sourcils.

- Kame a eu la bonne idée de proposer un concours sur celui qui arriverait à faire crier le plus fort ses groupies…

- Attends…j'ai bien entendu Kame là? On est dans quelle dimension? S'exclama Ueda.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça, intervient Taguchi, ces derniers temps il supporte de moins en moins les retards de Jin.

- Mais personne n'a essayé de les en empêcher? Koki, d'habitude c'est toi qui calmes les choses…

- Si tu veux y aller, je t'en prie Ueda, je ne te retiens pas. Je t'accompagnerai même à l'hôpital à la fin si tu veux. T'as beau faire de la boxe, s'opposer à Kame et Jin en même temps reste un acte suicidaire.

- Trop aimable mais je m'en passerai. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer q…

- Excusez-moi, pouvez-vous arrêter de parler le temps que je dessine votre bouche, l'interrompit la jeune femme qui le maquillait.

Ueda s'immobilisa tandis que Junnosuke reprenait la parole.

- De toutes façons, il n'y a pas trop de danger, nous sommes dans la ville la plus traditionnelle, pour ne pas dire frigide, du Japon.

- Tu as raison, confirma Nakamaru.

Sa maquilleuse se racla alors la gorge afin d'attirer l'attention des quatre jeunes hommes.

- Pardonnez-moi d'intervenir dans votre conversation mais je crois que vous faites erreur. Ce concert est le dernier de votre tournée et vous êtes dans une salle plus petite que d'habitude, avec moins d'effets, le billet est donc moins cher. Très peu de spectateurs viennent de la ville même, la plupart arrivent de Tokyo. Ma sœur est venue avec toutes ses amies et je peux vous assurez qu'elles sont loin d'être discrètes en concert, finit la jeune femme en baissant la voix.

Koki, dont le maquillage était terminé se leva et annonça :

- De toute façon, les dés sont jetés, il ne nous reste plus qu'à prier pour qu'ils n'en fassent pas trop.

Kame s'était installé dans une des deux salles de danse pour faire des assouplissements et s'échauffer avant le spectacle. Soudain, il vit la porte s'ouvrir dans le reflet et Jin entrer. Cependant, lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il fit demi-tour.

- Il y a assez de place pour deux, soupira le leader du groupe en voyant l'attitude de son coéquipier.

- Merci mais je préfère m'entrainer seul, répondit sèchement Akanishi sans même se retourner avant de ressortir.

Kame se retourna vers la porte qui venait de claquer. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là? Bien qu'ils aient toujours eu tendance à se prendre la tête lors des débuts du groupe, il avait pensé à Jin comme un ami, lorsqu'il arrivait en retard, il se moquait gentiment de lui en lui demandant si la nuit avait été 'bonne'. Cependant, Jin avait commencé à se montrer de plus en plus distant. Il ne riait plus quand Kame se moquait de ses sorties, il restait le même en public mais était renfermé et taciturne en privé. Et quand Kazuya avait essayé de lui en parler, ils avaient eu leur première grosse dispute et en étaient même venus aux mains.

Il se leva pour mettre de la musique afin de s'occuper l'esprit. Il devait être bien échauffé pour pouvoir montrer à Jin qu'il était autre chose qu'un mec coincé qui ne pense qu'à travailler. Lui montrer que lui aussi était admiré. Il allait lui faire admettre qu'il avait de la valeur. La première chanson retentit et il se laissa emporter, l'esprit libéré, il aimait plus que tout danser.

Kamenashi éteignit le poste et attrapa la serviette qu'il avait laissé sur un banc pour s'essuyer le visage. En sortant, il passa devant les vitres de la deuxième salle de danse et marqua un temps d'arrêt. Jin, hilare, s'amusait à se déhancher contre Koki. _Alors comme ça, tu préfères t'entrainer seul. _Soudain, Jin releva la tête et le vit. Aussitôt, Kazuya le fusilla du regard avant de se détourner. _Eh merde! Pourquoi ça fait aussi mal de le voir heureux? Pourquoi je suis le seul qu'il déteste? Le pire c'est qu'il danse bien ce con! _Kame entra dans les toilettes, mit sa tête sous le robinet et alluma l'eau froide.

Koki regarda Jin qui s'était arrêté en plein mouvement.

- Que se passe-t-il?

- Pourquoi Kazuya a-t-il voulu faire ce concours? Je comprends pas, répondit Akanishi en éludant la question.

Koki jeta un regard suspicieux à Jin. Manifestement, aujourd'hui les deux chanteurs du groupe avaient décidé de lui pourrir la vie._ Putain 'font chier…terrain miné : le retour! Je suis maudit!_

- Eh bien peut-être qu'il veut que tu te rendes compte qu'il est autre chose qu'un « pauvre type qui prend son pied en jouant au petit chef ». Annonça Koki avec un grand sourire forcé pour bien montrer qu'il était en train de plaisanter et qu'il ne prenait absolument pas ça au sérieux…enfin presque pas.

- Hein? Mais j'ai dit ça sous le coup de la colère moi! Et puis il m'accusait bien de ne pas me consacrer au groupe et d'être un poids mort. Franchement, c'est pas très agréable à entendre quand on sait tout les efforts que je fais!

- Tes efforts? Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait être au courant, la seule chose qu'il voit c'est que tu débarques en retard tous les matins alors qu'il essaie de nous faire commencer le plus tard possible car il sait que tu as du mal à te lever tôt.

- Pas de ma faute si Yamapi me fait bosser jusqu'à pas d'heure…commença Jin avant de s'interrompre brutalement. Attends, t'as dit quoi là?

- …

- Tu veux dire que quand il m'accuse d'avoir passé la nuit avec une fille, c'est pas une blague pourrie? Il y croit vraiment? Jin blêmit…_impossible_…

- Bakanishi, je te rappelle que tu n'as jamais démenti ce qu'il te disait et c'est toi qui nous as demandé de ne rien dire à Kame.

- Mais y a prescription ! Putain, qu'est-ce que je vais faire, j'arrive pas à croire qu'il pense vraiment que…se lamenta-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. K'SO!

- Tu pourrais peut-être commencer par lui expliquer mais pour l'instant, il va surtout falloir qu'on se bouge le cul parce que le concert va commencer.

- De toutes façons, j'ai aucune chance de gagner ce foutu pari contre lui, faut être réaliste.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je te rappelle qu'avant d'être un pari, c'est un concert ! Tu te rappelles, les trucs que tu fais pour gagner de l'argent…Allez, bouge-toi si tu ne veux pas te prendre un savon par ce cher 'enfoiré' de Kazuya , lança Koki avec un clin d'œil en faisant allusion aux paroles que Jin avait eues un peu plus tôt.

Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il se retrouva plaqué contre un mur, l'avant bras d'Akanishi le maintenant au dessus du sol en faisant pression sur sa carotide.

- J…in…gémit Koki tout en pensant _c'est-ce qu'on appelle un attentat suicide._

- N'imagine même pas pouvoir dire du mal de Kazu !

- Je…

- La ferme ! Tu redis quelque chose dans le genre et t'es mort ! Gronda Jin. Soudain, il sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire et le lâcha brusquement. Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

Koki reprit difficilement sa respiration avant de se redresser._ Bien, quitte à jouer à la marelle sur un terrain militaire, autant aller jusqu'au bout. _Ils se remirent en marche vers les coulisses.

- T'inquiète, y a pas mort d'homme… C'est pas passé loin mais je suis solide! _vas-y, garde le sourire Tanaka et lance-toi. _N'empêche, Kame serait une fille que j'aurais été persuadé que t'étais amoureux…Koki serra les dents : _ça passe ou ça casse._

Jin s'arrêta net, puis se retourna. Il semblait hésitant. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma…Koki reprit un visage sérieux et se décida à intervenir.

- C'est le cas, n'est-ce pas?

- Ça se voit tant que ça?

- Excuse-moi mais avec la scène que tu viens de me faire, il aurait au moins fallu être sourd et insensible…_j'ai encore mal à la gorge kisama._

- Et…tu en penses quoi?

- Que vous formez un couple…très assorti…_Tout les deux aussi têtus et aveugles! _Mais surtout qu'il faudrait que tu te bouges!

- Comment ça?

- Écoute, tu es grand, je sais pas moi, trouve un moyen de te déclarer à Kame, de toutes façons je ne pense pas que la situation puisse être pire que maintenant.

- Pas con…C'est vrai que j'ai rien à perdre ! …Koki, tu es génial ! J'ai une super idée. À tout à l'heure sur scène…

_Pourquoi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment là ?_

Kame n'y croyait pas…ils allaient entrer en scène d'une minute à l'autre…enfin « ils »…Jin, son partenaire de duo pour le début du spectacle n'était toujours pas là. _Il ne me l'avait encore jamais fait ce coup là. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé… enfin j'espère surtout qu'il va se bouger le cul! _se reprit-il mentalement.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ce Bakanishi! S'énerva-t-il à mi-voix.

- Je t'ai manqué ? souffla alors une voix sensuelle dans son oreille.

Il se retourna d'un coup pour engueuler le chanteur mais ce qu'il vit fit manquer un battement à son cœur. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Jin lui souriait…et quel sourire! Ce n'était pas un sourire moqueur, celui-ci était sincère et généreux.

- Tu as failli être en retard ! Avais-tu peur de perdre au point d'hésiter à venir?

- Certainement pas, souffla-t-il. C'est le moment où jamais pour moi de te montrer ce à quoi je travaille depuis plus de deux ans…

Tout en parlant, Jin avait attrapé le col de Kazuya pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas et continuait à rapprocher son visage du sien. Soudain un gong retenti. Jin eut un petit sourire et se recula.

- Ça commence, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil devant l'air surpris de Kazuya.

Voyant que Kazuya ne bougeait pas, il l'attrapa par la main en le faisant tressaillir et l'entraina à sa suite sur scène. Il y eut dix longues secondes de silence dans la salle…

- ! ! ! ! !

- MINA KONICHIWA ! (bonjour à tous)cria Jin en retour sans lâcher la main de Kame.

Pendant ce temps, Kame se demandait dans quelle dimension il avait débarqué. D'abord, le sourire. Ensuite, ce geste affectueux pour entrer sur scène. Et, pour finir, Jin qui salue le public à la Koki…impossible, il allait se réveiller.

Le spot qui les éblouissait s'éteignit tandis qu'un autre éclairait Ueda et Junnosuke. Jin en profita pour attirer Kame près de lui.

- Tu abandonnes déjà la compétition?

- Jamais ! répondit aussitôt Kazuya en récupérant sa main.

Akanishi sourit avant de s'approcher de la scène. Ce n'est pas en se comportant comme d'habitude qu'il allait faire hurler le public. En plus il avait promit de montrer à Kame ses progrès. Il s'assit sur le bord de celle-ci. Pendant ce temps, Kazuya aussi se préparait. Il avait entrepris de personnaliser la tenue que les stylistes lui avaient fait. Il avait une minute et quarante secondes avant d'être de nouveau en pleine lumière.

Ce laps de temps écoulé, ce fut la panique dans la régie. Comme prévu, ils avaient éclairé le leader…leader qui avait déboutonné la moitié de sa chemise…leader dont les déchirures sur les côtés du pantalon qui s'arrêtaient auparavant aux genoux montaient désormais jusqu'à ses hanches…leader dont la tenue était vraiment à la limite de la décence…leader qui était seul pour chanter son duo…SEUL? Ils avaient vingt secondes pour retrouver Jin avant que la chanson ne commence ! Pas le choix, le technicien alluma la lumière tamisée rouge qui éclairait la totalité de la scène, révélant ainsi au public la présence du deuxième chanteur du duo à moins d'un mètre du premier rang et à quelques centimètres de leurs doigts quand ils tendaient les bras. Juste hors de porté.

Le hurlement qui retentit dans la salle fut entendu de l'extérieur tellement il monta dans les aigus. Kamenashi entreprit alors de se déhancher au rythme de la chanson qu'il débutait. À chaque mouvement, ce qui lui servait de pantalon balançait de manière sensuelle, dévoilant ses formes de façon plus qu'explicite.

Dans la régie, ils se décidèrent à appeler le manager des KAT-TUN avant que ça tourne à l'émeute. Ils lancèrent l'éclairage du devant de la scène pour Jin.

Akanishi se lécha la lèvre supérieure et adressa un clin d'œil au public avant de prendre son micro pour doubler la voix de Kame. Les cris suraigus lui vrillèrent les tympans mais il continua de chanter comme si de rien était avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Voila le manager !

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Grogna-t-il.

- Voyez vous-même…

L'homme s'approcha de la vitre et contempla la scène. Jin s'était relevé et rapproché de Kame. Ils avaient tous deux repris la chorégraphie de départ.

- Je ne vois rien de spécial, le public semble un peu surexcité mais c'est plutôt positif. Et puis, c'est leur dernière date de cette année, je suis donc qu'à moitié étonné.

- Non, vous n'y êtes pas, là ils sont calmes.

- Comment ça ? Que voulez-v…

- Regardez!

Le manager se retourna et sa mâchoire se décrocha. Jin. Était. En train. D'enlever. Sa. Chemise. … … … Les cris s'élevèrent du public.

- Elle n'est pas insonorisée votre régie murmura l'homme qui était toujours sous le choc.

- Si, elle l'est…répondit un des mécaniciens d'une voix lugubre. Vous voulez écouter ce que le public entend dans la salle?

- Allez-y…

Les cris envahirent la pièce. Cependant, quelque chose clochait. Le manager regarda de nouveau la scène. Jin avait manifestement offert la chemise à 24 000 yens (environ 200 euro) qu'il portait au public. Soudain, il comprit.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'entend pas la musique? Augmentez le son de la sono et des micros.

- Euh… c'est-à-dire que nous l'avons déjà fait.

- Eh bien refaites le !

- Nous sommes déjà au maximum…

- Pardon?

Sur scène, Koki se lança dans son rap, accompagné par Nakamaru. Cependant, il avait beau forcer sa voix, il ne s'entendait même pas. Petit à petit, il commença à inclure des mots bizarres, puis à dire des choses de plus en plus loufoques. Pour finir, il se contenta de bouger les lèvres et personne ne s'en rendit compte. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux débiles qui continuaient d'accaparer le public en allumant les groupies.

Kame avisa la perche fixée sur le sol qui devait servir à tenir les micro de son duo avec Jin dans la dernière partie du concert et commença à danser autour de celle-ci. On aurait été dans un manga, un saignement de nez général aurait terrassé le public. Dans la réalité, ce déhanché aux limites de l'érotisme se contenta de faire défaillir quelques adolescentes un peu trop sensibles tandis que les autres s'époumonaient de plus belle.

Sur la scène, Koki, Junnosuke, Nakamaru et Ueda commençaient à se sentir de trop. Il leur était impossible de chanter : les cris couvraient le micro. Par ailleurs, bien qu'ils aient aussi leurs fans dans le public, le spectacle qu'offrait le duo Akame faisait oublier les quatre autres membres.

Jin jeta un coup d'œil au leader et manqua de s'étouffer…comment pouvait-il battre ça ? Ce mec était un véritable dieu du déhanché ! _il est temps de mettre mon plan en application._ Il continua sa chorégraphie tout en se rapprochant de Kazuya.

De son côté, Kamenashi était de plus en plus sensuel. Un sourire en coin, il se mit à faire des gestes au caractère sexuel de plus en plus explicites au point que toutes les filles (et quelques mecs) du public auraient tué père et mère pour se trouver, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à la place de la barre. Soudain, il sursauta. Un corps venait de se glisser contre le sien. Il se retourna d'un coup et permit ainsi à Jin de réaliser le fantasme de la totalité des filles du public. Il continua à se mouvoir invitant Kazuya à faire de même.

Pour le coup, tout les cris s'étaient arrêtés…on entendait seulement la respiration des deux chanteurs. Jin en profita pour murmurer à Kame un « please, dance with me » dont tout le monde profita par le biais du micro. À la régie, ce fut l'effervescence.

- Merde, ils viennent de se taire, il faut relancer la musique ! ! !

- On en est où dans le programme ?

- Aucune idée, lance la première chanson qui vient.

- Hein? Mais comment ils vont faire pour s'adapter ?

- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils suivent quelque chose? Depuis le début ils sont en pleine impro !

- Ok, c'est parti, on en est à peu près à la fin de la première partie, je lance la piste sept.

Le manager, en état de choc devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, n'eut que le temps de se retourner avec un air horrifié sur le visage avant que les premières notes retentissent dans la salle.

Sur scène Jin jubila, quel timing parfait ! Il ne savait pas s'ils avaient fait exprès de lancer _Yorokobi no uta _mais il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Kame pour éviter qu'il ne s'échappe - au cas où l'envie l'en prendrait - et ancra ses yeux dans les siens en reprenant un air sérieux.

- _Aishiteru, aishiteru_(je t'aime, je t'aime)…commença Jin. _Sore igai mitsukaranai _(à part cette phrase, je n'ai rien d'autre à te dire).

Kame avait voulu l'accompagner mais à peine avait-il ouvert la bouche que Jin avait posé son doigt sur celle-ci. Il détourna un instant son attention de son cavalier et se tourna vers Koki avec un air interrogateur. Celui-ci lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaule fataliste. _Au point où on en est, autant lui laisser carte blanche._ Il fit signe à Ueda et Junno de quitter la scène, lui resterait avec Nakamaru pour les parties de rap/beat-box. L'échange n'avait duré qu'une seconde. Jin reprit.

- _Aishiteru, aishiteru. Iki saki wa doko demo ii_ (Toutes les destinations que nous prenons me conviennent). _Owaranai uta__ Kono kisha de mieru mirai ni _(Dans le future nous pourrons entendre dans ce train) _Owaranai uta _(Une chanson sans fin) _Ikiteru tada sore dake de _(En vivant simplement) _Kimi to hashiitte yukou _(En courant droit devant avec toi) _Kiesou na kiss de atatamete _(En nous couvrant de baisers chauds) _Kyou wa koko de_ (Je veux dormir ici ce soir).

Kamenashi était plus que troublé. Depuis qu'il avait évoqué les « baisers chauds », Jin avait posé son micro et chantait dans le sien, celui qui était fixé derrière ses oreilles et qui passait juste devant sa bouche…_il était près, beaucoup trop près…_ Kazuya avait très chaud tout d'un coup. _Il veut me montrer quoi là ? À quel point il est doué pour séduire…merci mais je m'en suis déjà rendu compte. _Le leader du groupe avait de plus en plus de mal à danser. _Il a dit qu'il voulait me montrer les progrès qu'il avait fait…comme si je pouvais ne pas les avoir remarqués. Après tout, c'est lui que j'observe le plus dans le groupe!…parce que c'est mon partenaire de duo évidemment, _se dit-il en se donnant une baffe mentale.

_Hein ! Il fait quoi là? Pourquoi il m'enlève mon micro? Je sais que j'en ai pas besoin pour l'instant puisque Koki est en train de rapper mais c'est pas une raison…trop près là, beaucoup trop près, il fait décidément très chaud ici…raaah me regarde pas comme ça Bakanishi, je vais finir par te sauter dessus… Pour lui en mettre une, bien sûr…Kami-sama, aidez moi à réfléchir, aidez moi à trouver une explication rationnelle…sinon je ne réponds plus de rien…déjà que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à rester stoïque…_

Stoïque pourtant, il l'était…au point que Jin commençait à se demander si son idée était vraiment bonne. Son partenaire avait cessé de bouger à partir du moment où il avait chanté dans son micro…De toutes façons il en était arrivé à un point de non-retour. Dans la salle, le public restait entièrement silencieux, ne voulant rater pour rien au monde la « déclaration » de Jin.

Celui-ci observait attentivement le visage de son adversaire pour cette compétition qui n'en était plus une, guettant le moindre signe de sa part. Devant l'impassibilité du visage qui lui faisait face, il se résolut à agir et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Kazuya.

Le cerveau de Kame était entré en mode « alerte rouge » : **Surchauffe générale ! Coupez les circuits ! Déconnexion des neurones activée ! **Soudain, la lumière se fit par l'apparition d'un mot…Un mot qui le fit redescendre sur terre et retrouver instantanément toute sa lucidité : « fan-service ». Il eut un sourire intérieur amer et entreprit de répondre à Jin. Bien sûr, avoir proposé ce pari entrainait l'abolition de certaine règle de leur groupe… celle de ne jamais faire ce genre de chose, par exemple…mais s'il devait aller jusque là, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à rentrer dans son jeu, ça faisait trop longtemps que Jin se moquait de lui.

Koki avait finit son rap, pourtant Jin ne reprit pas la chanson. Sa bouche était actuellement occupée à autre chose, il était clair que Kame avait un autre talent que les déhanchés. Il s'écarta un instant afin de respirer mais lorsqu'il voulut reprendre ou ils s'en étaient arrêtés, Kame récupéra son micro et s'éloigna d'une acrobatie en direction de Koki, tout en enchainant avec la suite de la chanson laissant derrière lui un Jin perplexe…_il a pourtant bien répondu à mon baiser…_

Tanaka voyait les emmerdes, personnifiées par Kame, arriver à grand pas vers lui. _Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe_ eut-il le temps de penser avant de se retrouver dans les bras de Kame…_DANS LES BRAS DE KAME? Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? Jin va me défoncer!_

Kazuya lança un regard joueur à son nouveau partenaire. La manière dont il l'enlaçait masquait au public leurs deux visages, laissant penser qu'ils échangeaient un baiser langoureux. Kame commença à frotter son bassin de manière érotique contre celui de Koki.

Dans les gradins, les vigiles avaient de plus en plus de mal à contenir le public. Dans la régie, le manager décida de stopper le massacre. Il utilisa l'oreillette des musiciens pour leur demander de se tenir prêt à battre en retraite vers les coulisses. Quand il se fut assuré que tout le monde avait compris, il demanda aux mécaniciens de couper le courant.

La salle fut plongée dans le noir. Il y eut un instant de flottement avant que les lumières de sécurité ne s'allument automatiquement. Les vigiles demandèrent aux gens de rester calme expliquant que le courant serait rétabli dans une dizaine de minutes.

Dans les coulisses, Jin s'était enfermé dans la loge qu'il partageait avec Kame, bloquant la porte avec une chaise. Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Il se rendait maintenant compte à quel point il s'était ridiculisé devant l'homme qu'il aimait. Une vague de honte le submergea. Au moins Kame ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était sérieux…et puis l'idée de faire du fan-service avait eu l'air de lui plaire puisqu'il avait recommencé dix secondes après. La scène défila de nouveau devant ses yeux. Quand Kame l'avait embrassé, il avait gardé une certaine distance entre eux…il avait mis ça sur le compte de sa timidité face à la nouveauté d'une relation qui serait difficile à vivre. Cependant, il avait du se faire une raison quand ce même jeune homme avait roulé un patin monumental au rappeur du groupe. Il sentit une pointe de jalousie lui transpercer le cœur en se remémorant la scène. De l'autre côté de la porte, le manager s'époumonait pour qu'il sorte de la pièce mais Jin n'avait pas le courage d'affronter une nouvelle engueulade maintenant. _Peut-être que je devrais retourner aux Etats-Unis…_

Dans la loge voisine, Koki et Kazuya écoutaient le manager qui semblait persuadé que les deux voix principales du groupe étaient toutes deux dans la même loge. Au bout d'une minute, Koki prit la parole.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça sur scène ?

- De quoi ?

Koki poussa un soupir intérieur, encore une discution qui s'annonçait fastidieuse…_enfin…il faut bien que quelqu'un se charge de ces deux crétins, sinon on est pas prêt d'avoir la paix._

- Pourquoi, après que Jin t'ai embrassé, t'es-tu littéralement jeté sur moi ? reprit Tanaka avec patience.

- Il a voulu se lancer dans le fan-service, je me suis contenté de le suivre, répondit Kamenashi avec un haussement d'épaules qui se voulait désintéressé.

Le rappeur n'était pas dupe mais hésitait encore à intervenir de façon concrète. Cependant, lorsqu'il entendit un choc sourd sur la paroi qui les séparait de Jin, il décida de jouer les cupidons une bonne fois pour toute.

- Es-tu sûr que c'était bien du fan-service?

- Que voulais-tu que ce soit d'autre? Je te rappelle qu'il sort avec des filles tous les soirs.

- _Bien, il est plus réceptif que je ne le pensais…c'est que tout espoir n'est pas mort…C'est parti pour les grandes révélations._ A-t-il confirmé, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, le fait qu'il était avec une fille quand il arrivait en retard ?

- Manquerait plus qu'il s'en vante !

- Ce que j'essais de te dire c'est que depuis le début tu te plantes. Attention, je ne dis pas que c'est de ta faute, après tout Bakanishi a un véritable don pour s'engager dans ce genre de plans foireux. Il a décidé de travailler en danse depuis que tu lui as reproché de te gêner quand on tournait le clip de _Rescue_.

- Hein ! Mais c'était il y a deux ans ! Ne me dis pas qu'il y pense encore ! En plus je disais plus ça pour déconner…

- Ben faut croire qu'il était sérieux puisque ça l'a convaincu de demander à Yamapi de lui donner des cours dès qu'il en avait la possibilité. Le problème, c'est qu'avec leurs emplois du temps chargés, les seuls moments où ils peuvent s'entrainer, c'est le soir tard quand Pi a un jour de congé le lendemain. Seulement Jin n'a pas les mêmes horaires, il a déjà du mal à se lever en temps normal alors quand il a subit un entrainement intensif la veille jusqu'à deux où trois heures du matin…

Kame sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée d'avoir été tenu à l'écart de cette histoire.

- Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il jamais parlé ? J'aurais pu l'aider ou, s'il ne voulait pas de moi comme professeur, j'aurais essayé d'aménager son emploi du temps en fonction des News.

- Je pense qu'au début, il voulait te faire la surprise et puis il a finalement oublié que tu n'étais pas au courant. Il nous avait demandé de ne rien dire mais il m'a dit tout à l'heure qu'il y avait prescription.

-…baka…, murmura Kazuya en souriant doucement.

Un autre choc sourd retentit contre la paroi de la loge. Faisant sursauter Kame et rappelant Koki à l'ordre quant à ses projets de départ.

- Donc selon toi, tout à l'heure quand il t'a embrassé, c'était du fan-service…

- Ça me semble évident, vu qu'il ne peut pas me voir.

- Il ne t'a pas dit quelque chose avant d'entrer sur scène ?

- Si, il m'a dit qu'il voulait me montrer…Alors c'était ça ! Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de Kazuya, il voulait me montrer les progrès qu'il avait fait ces deux dernières années.

-_ Il y a une nette progression…_penses-tu réellement qu'il aurait voulu montrer son travail à quelqu'un qu'il déteste ?

- Je suppose que non…mais dans ces conditions, pourquoi a-t-il joué avec moi de cette manière ?

Koki poussa un soupir de lassitude…est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait lui expliquer pourquoi en devenant une star, on devait aussi se charger du courrier du cœur du groupe ?

- Penses-tu que ce soit réellement son genre de jouer avec les sentiments des gens ? Sur ce, je te laisse méditer sur cette phrase et je vais aller grignoter quelque chose avant la fin du spectacle puisque le manager semble avoir abandonné l'idée de vous faire sortir de votre loge en défonçant la porte.

Il sortit aussitôt ne laissant pas à Kame l'opportunité de protester. Celui-ci ne semblait pas en état de réagir de toute façon. Les mots de Koki lui avaient rappelé les différents sentiments qu'il avait ressenti dans la journée.

Un nouveau coup frappé contre le mur le sortit de sa torpeur et Kazuya fronça les sourcils. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ce crétin ? De toute façon, j'imagine qu'il va falloir qu'on parle. Heureusement qu'après c'est le solo de Tatsuya, ça va me laisser un peu de temps. _Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir afin de s'assurer que le manager était bien parti puis s'avança vers la porte de sa loge. _Fermée, fallait s'en douter…_

- Jin ? Appela-t-il en donnant trois coups brefs sur le panneau de bois. C'est Kame, tu peux m'ouvrir s'il te plait?

Un coup sourd lui répondit. _Non ? Bien, tu ne veux pas ouvrir ? qu'à cela ne tienne, je vais trouver autre chose. _

Dans la loge, Jin avait commencé par ressasser des sombre pensées avant de tenter de s'assommer contre le mur, tout plutôt que cette torture mentale. Il s'était alors rendu compte que la douleur lui permettait de penser à autre chose et avait continué de frapper régulièrement le mur de son poing. Au bout de quelques minutes, le manager s'était éloigné, comprenant sans doute qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de lui. Mais il avait vite été remplacé par Kame. Cependant celui-ci n'avait pas insisté. _À quoi je m'attendais de toute façon. _Il se laissa glisser le long du mur et ferma les yeux.

Une minute plus tard, un grincement lui fit relever la tête. Ébahi, il vit Kazuya qui poussait la fenêtre pour rentrer…_LA FENÊTRE ! Euh…on était bien au troisième étage là ? La douleur peut-elle provoquer des hallucinations?_

- Qu'est-ce que…?

- Je suis passé par la fenêtre de Koki.

- Hein ? Mais c'est dangereux !

- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a refusé de m'ouvrir donc si je voulais parler avec toi, il fallait bien que j'agisse.

-…

Jin n'en revenait tout simplement pas ! Ce mec avait « tout simplement » risqué sa vie pour lui parler…_Il faut qu'on m'explique là._

- Arrête de faire la carpe…

- …

- Sérieux, me regarde pas comme ça, tu fais peur.

- …

- Jin ?

- …

- Ça va ?

- …

- Écoute, pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état, je vais repartir si tu ne veux pas me voir…commença Kazuya en baissant les yeux._ Qu'est-ce que j'espérais de toute façon…_

Il se retourna vers la fenêtre, il n'avait pas le courage de passer devant Jin et encore moins celui de s'attaquer à l'installation qui bloquait la porte. Cependant, deux bras vinrent enlacer sa taille et une voix chaude le retint.

- Reste.

Kame se laissa aller un instant sur les pectoraux de son ami avant de se reprendre et d'attraper les deux mains qui le maintenaient dans ce doux étau. Il commença à les écarter mais sentit Jin resserrer sa prise.

- Je veux bien rester mais si on doit parler, je préfère voir ton visage. _Bien que cette position soit très confortable…quoi qu'elle pourrait me poser un petit problème technique s'il continue à se frotter contre moi de cette manière._

- Gomen, murmura Akanishi en relâchant aussitôt son étreinte.

Kazuya se retourna, prit les mains de son ami et l'entraina sur le canapé. À peine assis, Jin s'écarta de lui.

- Je pue tant que ça, lança Kame pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Akanishi esquissa un sourire.

- De quoi veux-tu parler?

- Tout d'abord, je crois que je te dois des excuses pour la manière dont je t'ai traité ces deux dernières années…

Jin ouvrit la bouche mais Kame posa son doigt dessus.

- C'est mon tour de parler, laisse moi aller jusqu'au bout, après je n'en aurais plus le courage. Aujourd'hui, j'ai réalisé beaucoup de choses, je crois.

Kazuya raconta alors son point de vue de la journée passée, sa jalousie, ses émotions, ses déceptions,… Sa voix tremblait légèrement. À la fin de sa diatribe, il se rapprocha doucement de Jin, ou plus précisément de ses lèvres. Cependant, Akanishi l'arrêta et il eut un sourire amer.

- Au moins, je n'aurais pas de regrets, annonça Kame en se levant, j'aurais tout tenté…

- Attends, l'arrêta Jin. Je…moi aussi, j'en ai envie mais je suis sérieux, je ne veux pas passer après Koki.

- Hein?

- Après le patin que tu lui as roulé, difficile de croire que tu ne t'en souviens plus !

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Tu nous fais quoi là ? Un numéro de schizophrénie ? Tout à l'heure, sur scène.

- Ah, ça…Mais je ne l'ai pas embrassé !

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment, ce n'était que du fan-service. Tu veux que je te fasse une démonstration ?

Joignant le geste à la parole, il enlaça Jin comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt avec Koki. Cependant, le 'faux baiser' fut vite contrarié par une langue téméraire qui vint se promener sur ses lèvres avant de s'aventurer dans sa bouche de façon langoureuse…

Les deux jeunes hommes ne se ressaisirent que lorsqu'un Junnosuke paniqué qui tambourinait à la porte pour annoncer que Jin avait son solo dans trente secondes.

* * *

_**1 an plus tard**_

- Motto !(plus)

- Hayaku !(vite)

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! ! !

- OOOUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ! !

Dans la loge voisine, Nakamaru et Koki se regardaient avec un air de déjà vu…ils étaient en train de répéter une dernière fois leur duo de la soirée lorsqu'ils avaient entendu les premiers cris.

- Ils recommencent, murmura Tanaka entre deux cris avec lassitude.

- Et on a même plus de raison valable pour les séparer, je vais finir par regretter l'époque où ils se tapaient dessus… répondit Nakamaru.

OWARI

* * *

Cette idée m'est venue en cours de sociologie politique (il faut bien que ça serve à quelque chose...-_-").

Après vous êtes seuls juges pour me dire si je dois continuer...où pas.^^


End file.
